Secret
by Naru-L
Summary: Chegará o dia em que mataremos um ao outro, mas até lá... Deixe me desfrutar dessa falsa felicidade. [InuYasha x Kagome]


**Disclaimer - **_Não são meus! Nunca forma e nunca serão! _

**N.A,. - **_Resposta ao desafio 140 tema do Fórum Mundo dos Fics. Embora essa não seja a versão que foi postada para o desafio ( palavras demais u.uU) estou colocando a versão sem cortes aqui. :D _**  
**

* * *

**Secret**

'_Eu tenho um segredo. Algo que não ouso contar a ninguém.'_

- Hanyou maldito!

- Megera amaldiçoada!

As pessoas param de falar, virando-se para o casal que se encara com indisfarçável ódio. Ambos têm a aparência de adolescentes, a garota morena, cujos olhos azuis brilham com desprezo, aperta as mãos, torcendo os dedos pelo nervoso. O hanyou a fita com uma aparente expressão de descaso, parecendo se divertir com a situação.

'_Escondo de todas as pessoas a minha volta... Escondo até de mim mesma. Por trás de um dar de ombros, um olhar indiferente, uma expressão zangada... Escondo a dor atrás de um sorriso.'_

- Você é sempre tão criativo, Hanyou... – A voz feminina soa cheia de desdém, a garota sorri enquanto o rapaz de longos cabelos prateados franze o cenho.

- Já ouviu sua própria voz? – Ele finalmente responde, sem que sua expressão se altere. – Deixa de ser insulto quando você repete a mesma palavra a cada vez que discutimos.

'_Eu gostaria de acreditar que palavras não podem ferir, que estaremos seguros enquanto continuarmos com esse pequeno 'jogo' de insultos... Eu acreditei nisso no início, quando não era tão difícil pronunciar frases carregadas de raiva e sentir cada insulto como se fossem laminas afiadas penetrando meu peito.'_

- Saia da minha frente. – A garota cruza os braços na frente do peito, desviando os olhos do rapaz. – Quando entenderá que vê-lo me faz mal?

- Difícil dizer se essa carranca é por estar doente ou sua expressão habitual. – O rapaz cruza os braços, em uma quase perfeita imitação dos gestos da garota. – Você é feia, sua voz é irritante... Sua presença me faz mal também.

'_Existem momentos que me sinto realmente feliz, pelo simples fato de julgar ter me livrado dessa sensação incomoda e desnecessária. Mentiras podem ser um balsamo quando não se pode dizer a verdade. Infelizmente essa sensação desaparece quando a próxima enxurrada de palavras me atinge.'_

- Pare de me seguir e não vai mais ter que suportar minha presença indesejável.

- Quem está seguindo quem?

'_Existem momentos que desejo morrer apenas para não derramar lágrimas desnecessárias... Ou lutar para controlá-las.'_

A garota cerra as pálpebras, escondendo os orbes azuis do grupo que a cercou. Seus ombros tremem, e por alguns segundos ela pensa que não conseguirá controlar seus sentimentos tumultuados.

- InuYasha... – As garotas a sua volta não chegam a perceber que ela disse algo, mas os ouvidos sensíveis do rapaz a entendem perfeitamente.

- Inútil. Você não passa de uma garota inútil. – Ele dá meia volta, se afastando. Seu próprio peito parecendo pequeno demais para conter a sensação que a voz carregada de dor da garota lhe provocou.

'_Em momentos como estes, quando quase sucumbo a dor e desespero, julgo-me fraca, estúpida e desnecessária. Eu gostaria de poder correr em sua direção, e confessar sem medo o que sinto... Mesmo sendo desnecessário, mesmo sabendo que ele compreende o que sinto... Eu gostaria de poder lhe dizer como todas as palavras que trocamos são desnecessárias e mentirosas.'_

A garota sorri para as amigas, tentando tranqüilizá-las, e observa pelo canto do olho a figura conhecida se afastar. Esforça-se para conter o suspiro de alivio.

- Está tudo bem, Kagome?

A garota sorri, respirando fundo. As amigas erroneamente que essa é apenas uma tentativa de acalmar a raiva provocada por mais um encontro com o Hanyou InuYasha, algumas tocam seu ombro, em uma tola tentativa de apoiá-la. O sorriso que retorce seus lábios de forma forçada aumenta um pouco, e ela respira fundo mais algumas vezes, tentando se livrar da desconfortável sensação de culpa.

'_Eu não me importaria de ter nascido hanyou, youkai, ou humana... Qualquer coisa, mesmo uma arvore ou frágil flor... Menos uma Miko. Qualquer coisa que não nos fizesse inimigos mortais.'_

- Vou para casa. – A garota sorri, pegando a bolsa que deixara sobre o banco onde estivera sentada até que InuYasha aparecera. – Estou cansada.

'_Mas esse não é meu destino. Nada de finais felizes para a futura Miko Kagome Higurashi. Cujo destino é lutar e exterminar qualquer yokai ou hanyou desde que um de seus antepassados foi o culpado pela morte de uma parente distante. A primeira Miko em sua família a ser conhecida, Kikyou.'_

Ela se despede com um aceno e se afasta sozinha, como sempre, para o lado contrário que InuYasha seguiu.

'_InuYasha e eu nunca seremos o que desejamos. O mais provável é que acabemos por provocar a morte um do outro.'_

Ela caminha sem nenhuma pressa de chegar ao templo que chama de casa. Sabe que nada mudará ou melhorará quando entrar no local. Apenas mais estudos e treinos, ofensas e mágoas, mais motivos para odiar aquele que seu coração escolheu.

A mãe lhe lançará olhares que dizem entendê-la, o avô contará histórias que confirmem seu caminho, e o irmão estará livre, brincando com os amigos, vivendo a vida que ela deseja para si mesma.

'_Em alguns momentos realmente desejo morrer... Acabar com essa meia existência, cheia de mentiras e sentimentos não declarados.'_

- Você está bem?

Kagome pára, seus olhos procurando pelo dono da voz masculina. O rosto se aquece, os batimentos de seu coração aceleram, e ela quase se sente feliz apenas por ouvi-lo pronunciar palavras que não sejam insultos.

- Melhor do que nunca.

O som de folhas a faz olhar pra cima a tempo de ver o vulto surgir no meio dos galhos e pular no chão à sua frente.

- Mentirosa.

Ela pisca, observando-o, tentando permanecer indiferente. Apenas aproveitando a sensação confortadora de observar o rosto de InuYasha abertamente, sem se preocupar com o que dizer para não provocar suspeitas.

Ele aproxima o rosto do seu, analisando cuidadosamente sua expressão, e ela dá um pulo para trás. Rindo. Pela primeira vez naquele dia.

- Tão bem quanto você. – Ela olha em volta, quase inconscientemente, procurando por alguém que possa presenciar o encontro.

- É seguro.

- É o que você diz. – Ela relaxa um pouco com aquelas palavras. – Por que está me seguindo?

- Quem está seguindo quem?

'_Eu o odeio. Às vezes eu realmente o odeio por continuar com o jogo de palavras mesmo quando estamos sozinhos. InuYasha não parece notar a sensação que provoca quando utiliza as mesmas frases que acabamos de trocar com raiva.'_

- Pare com isso.

- Cheguei primeiro, Kagome, tecnicamente... – O rapaz sorri presunçoso. - Você me seguiu.

- Tecnicamente... - Ela suspira, concordando com um aceno. – Você trapaceou. Sabia que eu viria para este lado.

- Você faz isso também. Engana todo mundo... – Ele cruza os braços, o rosto mostrando uma expressão arrogante. – Por que acha que está imune a pequenos truques? Que você mesma me ensinou, devo acrescentar.

- Se tudo o que deseja é me provocar... – Ela tenta se afastar e a mão masculina segura seu braço. – Solte-me! – Ela o acerta com a bolsa, tentando desesperadamente afastá-lo. – Vovô saberá que estivermos juntos se me tocar!

- Dane-se o velho! – InuYasha segura o braço delicado com mais força, e arranca a bolsa de sua mão. - Quem disse que me importo?

- Eu me importo! – Ela se arrepende assim que termina de falar, a dor que os olhos dourados demonstram é bem parecida com a que sente a cada encontro público onde trocam insultos apenas para manter as aparências.

'_Três palavras... Três simples palavras... E tem mais efeito que o peso de minha bolsa acertando seu corpo.'_

O rapaz a solta, e empurra suas mãos quando ela tenta tocá-lo. O pedido de desculpas que ameaçava pronunciar desaparece no ar.

- Sinto muito. – InuYasha fala lentamente, cada palavra deixando seus lábios com dificuldade. – Vá embora. Não vou impedi-la.

'_Não quero magoá-lo. Não mais do que o necessário. Não quando estamos sozinhos...'_

- InuYasha...

- Vá embora. – Ele vira de costas para a garota. – Não quer que o velho descubra que—

A garota corta o pouco espaço que os separa, abraçando-o com força. Mãos masculinas cobrem as delicadas femininas sem que uma palavra seja dita.

'_É apenas justo que fiquemos em silencio quando estamos sozinhos, uma vez que essa é a arma que usamos para nos machucar em público.'_

InuYasha gira no pequeno espaço do abraço da garota, suas mãos tocam o rosto delicado, acariciando a pele macia, e pousando um leve beijos sobre seus lábios.

A dor que causaram um ao outro não desaparece com a caricia, mas se torna suportável.

'_Um dia, eu sei que causarei sua morte. Pequenos momentos em que nos entregamos aos nossos verdadeiros sentimentos provavelmente serão a causa... InuYasha sabe disso tão bem quanto eu.'_

InuYasha tenta se afastar e ela o abraça mais forte, ficando na ponta dos pés para que seus lábios se toquem novamente. O beijo se aprofunda, enquanto o casal ignora seu a dor e magoa que causaram um ao outro e as dificuldades que ainda aparecerão em seu caminho.

'_Um dia causaremos a morte um do outro... Quando o momento chegar, aceitaremos nosso destino, mas até lá... Quero desfrutar dessa falsa felicidade.'_


End file.
